


you make me the warmest, happiest

by whiffleyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowboarding, chanyolli is extra soft, lmao is that even a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffleyeol/pseuds/whiffleyeol
Summary: Chanyeol just really loves Baekhuyn. And snowboarding, but mostly Baekhyun.





	you make me the warmest, happiest

**Author's Note:**

> i guess snowboarding au is a thing now  
> this is just utter softness (and trash) by the way

His fingers were icy cold, the tip of his nose felt like it had just about fallen of and he knew for sure that underneath his helmet, his ears were probably redder than a tomato, irritated and burned by the harsh cold. But this is what he lived for, thrived off. Snowboarding was his life energy and no matter how vicious the temperatures or how frigid the wind, it was the thrill of gliding down the steep sloped with dangerous speed, the pine trees whirring past him in his peripheral vision, that made him feel the happiest, made him feel alive. 

Without going to the slopes and mountains at least once or twice a year, Chanyeol knew he'd crumble and shrivel up in anxiety or stress because only in these high altitudes did he truly feel at peace with himself, truly contented with his life. It may be an obsession of sort, he didn't know but he didn't really care either as long as he was able to feel the snow lashing into the air around him as he whirred down the snow peaked mountains. 

Baekhyun wasn't as enthusiastic, however. He had tried, and failed, going on snowboarding trips with the taller but ultimately the sport wasn't his greatest forte and while he loved tagging along, he preferred to sit atop the mountain and lounge within the ski resort or occasionally play in the snow as he waited for his boyfriend's energy to drain so they could escape into the warmth of their room and cuddle until the next day.

From afar Baekhyun could already see the sun setting, the white sky turning a darker shade of gray as the light diminished and the cold evening air greeted his skin as a harsh gust of wind blew past his shivering form, messing up the fluffy mop of hair atop his head. Despite being clad in heat tech undergarments and protective snowboarding gear the man still shivered on the bench infront of the cabin, a steaming cup of hot chocolate in his hands as he eyed the ski lifts restlessly, anticipating the arrival of his overgrown boyfriend. 

"Where is he?" The elder whined pitifully after taking a long sip from the scalding beverage, throat and chest warming up pleasantly as the chocolatey liquid ran down his esophagus. 

Usually chanyeol and the others would be back by now, always arriving right before the darkness set in entirely, completely depleted of all their energy and famished for food as they had been on the slope the whole day. But, for whatever reason, the group was taking their time and Baekhyun felt impatience tug at his conscience as he eyed the lift one last time before drowning down the contents of the cup in his hands.

There was restlessness in his legs as he swayed in his seat, contemplating about waiting for his boyfriend to arrive or to just escape the cold and enter the cabin because, honestly, the weather was viscious and bitter and he feared his ears and nose falling off if he spent another hour waiting. 

With one last huff the man raised from the bench, looking around the area haphazardly, only few people outside the cabin at this time, and turned his back on the slope resolutely, walking up to the entrance of the big wooden housing. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder fleetingly, entering the warm cabin with a relieved sigh as he felt the dry and comforting heat envelop his body in a veil of safety and only then did he realize how cold he must've been feeling outside.

Worry tugged at his heart as he thought of his boyfriend and his friends, probably frolicking around in the snow carelessy, unaware of what the cold was doing to their bodies and Baekhyun would've definitely called Chanyeol then if it weren't for the fact that the service atop the mountain was horrible and pretty much nonexistant. 

"What a careless idiot," Baekhyun sighed exasperatedly but his face was marred with worry and it took all of his willpower to not run back out into the cold to search for his boyfriend. 

He entered their shared room, shedding off the endless layers of clothes before wrapping himself up in his pajamas and, maybe, Chanyeol's hoodie too before burrying himself in the comforts of the cushions and blankets atop their bed, purring as he melted into the soft fabric.

The man took a curious glance at the clock on his bedside table, relieved that it wasn't too late yet, meaning there were still a few hours of daylight left which set his heart somewhat at ease but before he could dwell longer about the whereabouts of his boyfriend, he felt the haze of sleep take over his consciousness.

Baekhyun sighed contentedly before he slid underneath the down comforter and let the slumber overtake his body.

 

 

"Baekhyun." 

"Baekhyunnie, wake up."

"Baby," a soft heat enveloped his face suddenly, his eyes opening against the dim lighting of the room as the face of his boyfriend came into view, both of his big warm hands cupping his cheeks tenderly. "I'm sorry I'm back so late," Chanyeol grinned sheepishly, dipping down to give Baekhyun's button nose a chaste peck, the elder scoffing lightly as his face scrunched into a pout,

"I was worried," he muttered, eyes twinkling up at the man above him, taking in Chanyeol's messy brown hair and red cheeks and ears, flushed hotly from the cold. Out of the corner of his eyes Baekhyun could see that it was pitch black outside from where the curtains revealed the hazy night sky. The man frowned slightly and gave Chanyeol a strict look, demanding an explanation.

"We were trying out my new camera and totally forgot the time. Before we knew it it was already dark and we hurried up here." The man explained, his deep voice warm and comforting as Baekhyun sighed at his boyfriend's carelessness, nodding dismissively and opting to throw the blankets off him as he made space for the taller beside him.

The taller eyed Baekhyun's appearance tenderly, the man's petite frame drowned in what seemed to be his hoodie, pretty hands dwarfed by the large sleeves and Chanyeol's eyes lit up with endearment. "My little baby looks so adorable," He squealed in his raspy voice, earning a light slap from the man beneath him.

"Sweet talk me all you want," Chanyeol chuckled lightly at the smaller's pouty face, diving down to give an apologetic kiss to his forehead before he slumped down atop Baekhyun, carefully and gently crushing him with his weight, hard enough so the boy felt smothered with warmth and safety while still being able to breathe. Just how he knew Baekhyun liked, needed it.

"Be more careful next time, yeah?" Baekhyun huffed, tone reprimanding and strict but his face was void of any harshness, eyes soft and affectionate while his peachy cheeks blushed prettily underneath Chanyeol's warm, loving gaze. 

"I promise," The man grinned amd wrapped his strong arms around his little boyfriend, inhaling Baekhyun's homely scent. He felt his tense muscles relaxing as he burried his head deeper into Baekhyun's chest that was slowly and steadily rising and falling, the smaller's arms coming up to wrap around his broad back.

"I love you."

Baekhyun laughed, unbelieving of his boyfriends weird antics but the affection and adoration in his heart swelled and bloomed warmly, almost constrictingly so, as Chanyeol's arms tightened around him. "I love you too, so much."

 

Chanyeol realized then that he had indeed been wrong before. It wasn't the adrenalin or the thrill of rushing down a steep slope with his snowboard that made him feel alive and buzzing with happiness. No, it was in the arms of his precious little boyfriend that he felt the most at peace, joyful. This was his home, his life. Baekhyun was his everything and snowboarding was honeslty just a plus at the side.

Because it were these moments, these moments of tranquility and tenderness that he cherished the most and he knew not a single endorphin inducing, heart stopping travel down a mountain could replace this. His love for Baekhyun was too great, too deep and he hoped that the comforting squeezes he gave the smaller's waist and the loving smooches he placed upon his cheeks were enough to convey that.

Judging by the comforting pats and soft whimpers he was receiving in return, it was enough. 

More than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> cuddly chanyolli and baek are my favorite to write atm hshshsh 
> 
> follow me on twitter @whiffleyeol


End file.
